Who Could Have Guessed
by Jacqueline Land
Summary: sappy WAFFy story with a pukey-cute ending. Amelia/Gourry, Lina/Zelgadiss


******Who Could Have Guessed?******

****Author's Notes: Well, I'm new to FF.net, and I'm uploading my really old stuff. I don't know if these ideas have been used already, but if they have then it's not my intention to copy. Most of the fics I'll be uploading are at least six months old. Please review my stories, Comments, criticisms, and even flames are welcome. (At least it's being read) ^.^ Tell me what you think!****

This is an A/G, Z/L. I was surprised when I wrote it, because I don't even like Amelia, much less want her to be happy! *LOL*****

Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't sue me.

  
  


******~~~~~~~**

****Amelia wandered, alone, through the dark forest. The canopy of trees cast out all but the faintest of the moon's light, making the world around her seem unreal, and foreboding. She walked, blind to anything except the feeling of despair that was slowly giving way to a hatred of herself. 

Her mind bombarded herself with questions. What did she do wrong? Why would he choose Lina over her? How could she go back to them when she had ran like that after seeing them? What would they tell the others? 

  
The princess' mind wandered back to past events. It had seemed like a normal enough night. She had gone to bathe in the lake while the others retired 'till morning. Upon returning, Amelia walked over to say goodnight to Zelgadiss. She would pretend she was saying goodnight to everyone, but really she just wanted to see his handsome face, to get lost in his blue eyes one last time before going to sleep. 

She had paused in the dark, startled to see Lina standing there, talking to the chimera. Amelia couldn't make out the words, but she could see all to well when the sorceress threw her arms around him. And the moment there lips touched was forever etched into her mind like a brand. She had cried out and ran, oblivious of the figure she had pushed passed in her desperation to get away. 

Amelia shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but they refused to give her peace. She wanted to go back, but what could she say? And how could she ever look at Zelgadiss and Lina the same way ever again? Yet, she looked around her, for the first time realizing she didn't know where she was. Sadness slowly turned to fear, and even the rocks by her feet seemed filled with malice. Her imagination fed her ideas of monsters and things that kill. Her heart pounded so loud it seemed the forest was pulsing with evil. 

A soft rustling came from behind her, and Amelia ran in blind terror. So scared she was, she didn't even see the tree root. Dark stars of pain erupted in her skull, and red-hot fire lanced through her leg, along with a sharp snap. Turning over, she decided she at least wanted to see her pursuer before she died. 

Gourry Gabrieve pushed away the last few branches, and Amelia's sigh of relief could be easily heard. "Gee Amelia, What're you doing out here this late, and why'd you run away like that?" Gourry asked while Amelia's hands glowed white, the healing magic setting the bone and taking away the pain. 

Amelia stood, and the rush of events came over her again as her fear diminished. Stumbling, she fell into Gourry's outstretched arms. Everything came out in a rush, being interrupted only by a sob or two. 

Gourry listened. He didn't understand most of it, but somehow knew this wasn't a time for asking questions. He held her shaking body for a long time after silence came over the forest, and, for once, words came easily to him. 

"Amelia, don't be upset. I'm here." 

Amelia stiffened in his grip, and then relaxed again. She looked up into his eyes, "Gourry-chan, do you mean that? Don't you care how wrong it was of me to run away?" 

Gourry is not very skilled in the brains department, but what happened next had nothing to do with brains, but with the heart. It was like his head was clear for the first time, the underlying confusion that was always there disappeared. He knew what to do. Lifting Amelia's head up to him, he kissed her, slowly, but with a passion so deep it seemed like the feelings of every Testabournian had been put into the one display of affection. After what seemed to them mere moments of complete extacy, a bird shrieked, announcing morning. The forest around them had grown bright and welcoming. 

  
They rested in each other's arms for a few moments before standing. Gourry was putting on his armor, and Amelia watched after she, too, had put her clothes on. She was filled with a wonder, amazed still at the new love she had found for one so often ignored. Finishing, Gourry came over and put his arm around her. His eyes held a look that said, 'What do we do now?'. Amelia smiled, and put her arm around his waist. "The others will be looking for us." 

And so, as the sun rose into the sky, beginning the new day ((Lifetime?)), they turned, walking back to camp at an easy pace, wondering what the others would think, and how could they explain it all to them. ****


End file.
